


One Winter Day

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOCness, Out of Character, Romance, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Slight AU. The day before winter break our favorite hunter finds a distraught Aidou sitting by the lakeside. What happened to the young noble? What will Zero do?





	One Winter Day

**One Winter Day**

It was Friday today. A normal day at Cross Academy, however, there was an excited air about the school. Winter Break was only a day away. The students had one more day of classes before they could leave for a month on Holiday. Zero was walking towards the Moon Dorm's gate. It was now the afternoon and Day Classes were over. Soon the changeover for the Night Class will begin. The hunter decided to post on a tree while waiting. He shivered a little at the cold air. It was lightly snowing, leaving the school looking like a winter wonderland. The hunter pulled his black trench coat closer.

Zero was no longer a Level D vampire, he was now considered a Level A. After killing Rido Kuran and being branded with the kill of Shizuka Hiou before, the hunter gained powers unspoken of by vampire and human alike. His power and reputation grew after those incidents. Not to mention that Zero had drunk the blood of three purebloods (Yuki, Kaname, and Sara). No one but a few people actually knew the whole truth about Zero's powers.

However, Zero by all means is not a pureblood. He is very different in fact. Zero cannot control his blood inside a vampire like a pureblood, nor does he have a pureblood aura. He doesn't think like a pureblood with malicious intents and schemes all the time , nor does anyone lust after his blood so strongly. Let's not forget Zero was born a hunter and not a vampire too. But now the hunter's blood is so  _unique_  and powerful that both sides, hunter and vampire, have grudgingly given the former Level D their respect. For Zero it's been a hassle getting used to the public attention and respect more people paid him on a daily basis.

The moon grew higher into the sky and now it was time for the exchange. It's been two years since the Rido incident and Zero is now a senior in high school. Cross had enlisted Sayori Wakaba and another hunter to take over Zero's and Yuki's former prefect duties. Zero always came back to help them though.

More students began to crowd the gate, baring gifts of all kinds. The hunter watched as Sayori and the young hunter held back the crowd of Day Class students. These students weren't as crazy as the ones Zero faced with Yuki. They seem to fall back in line easier. It could be the glare he was giving them though.

The hunter huffed silently. It was getting colder as the night came on. Zero watched as the Day Class students squealed their delight as the vampires (unknown to them) came out and greeted them politely. The silver haired vampire watched the Kurans come out with their inner circle.

After the Rido incident the school was close down for a few months. Vampires had erased all of the Day Class students memories and replaced the memories with the explanation that a tornado came through the small town and wrecked most of school property. The humans of the school were none the wiser and Cross used his resources to speed up the rebuilding of school.

Hunters and Vampires alike went to go recuperate else where. However, it took Vampire and Hunter leaders a long time to sort out the mess left in Rido's wake. At the center of the mess was the silver haired hunter and Pureblood Prince himself. Zero, who had become the ultimate vampire weapon but also ultimate vampire himself, was looked at fearfully by both sides. It was complicated at first. Kaname Kuran had took the responsibility and took Zero under his wing. At some point, they secluded themselves to the Kuran Mansion as Cross took over as the Association President and protected Zero from his fellow hunters. Yagari also became the Vice President to give the ex-human some backing. The first few days at the mansion Zero felt like a third wheel, but he and Yuki talked out their differences eventually. It seemed the Pureblood Princess and him were only meant to be friends. Zero and Kaname also had a talk and it left Zero with a lot of betrayal and hurt. However, Kaname and Yuki both made it up to him constantly during those few months. Kaname wasn't as heartless as he seemed. Being in love and not having a psychotic uncle trying to kill you brightens anyone's mood. Kaname taught Zero how to control his powers and fed him blood (albeit forcefully at first). Yuki used her smiles and antics to cheer him up as usual.

The Kurans weren't the only vampires Zero saw at the mansion however, the inner circle tagged along there as well. The silver haired hunter would never admit it, but once you actually talked to the blood suckers they were tolerable. Over those few months Zero came to terms that he was a vampire and that it wasn't going to change no matter what he did or how much he hated. Kuran's lapdogs had distracted him from the mental breakdown he was bound to have during that time. Surprisingly, it was Kain who found him one day sobbing uncontrollably in his room and comforted him. They promised to never speak about it again. After that Zero warmed up to the other vampires some. Everyone had managed to make him feel worth something again, despite all the hatred he bore for vampires including himself. When it was time to return to the school Zero's emotional wounds were healed some.

Kaname was in the front, inclining his head politely at Zero and the prefects as he walked by. As much as it irked Zero, he was now apart of Kuran's inner circle. The hunter watched as they followed Kaname in hierarchy: Yuki, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and the rest of the vampire aristocrats. Some vampires stopped and accepted the gifts the Day Class had with them.

Wait...

"Where's Aidou?" Zero said to himself. The blond would be the main vampire stirring up trouble with the Day Class. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. Knowing the blond's mischievous nature, Zero made a mental note to go look for him.

After the Night Class was escorted to the academic buildings and the Day Class students were in for the night, Zero went about patrolling the grounds. He told Wakaba and the other hunter that he would look for Aidou if the blond had escaped their watchful eyes.

* * *

**{Later...}**

The silver haired hunter had been walking around for a while now and he decided to go to the lakeside for a break. That was how he found the quietly sobbing blond vampire in front of him.

The powerful hunter paused in his step. They were at the duck lake on the west side of campus. It was a popular spot for the students to take a break since it was right by the science building. Aidou, however, looked like he was having an emotional breakdown. The Level B was sitting on one of the benches in only a black long sleeve and pants. Even as a vampire, Aidou should be freezing. It was still lightly snowing and the lake was frozen over. Blond locks looked disheveled and the honey toned face was flushed as more salt watered tears fell from his closed eyes. The slim shoulders were shaking.

Zero continued his steps quietly and cautiously. "Aidou?" He called. The blond was so out of it that he didn't hear Zero. It was then the hunter noticed the paper the blond vampire was crushing in his grip. Zero slowly sat next to the blond on the bench. "Aidou, what's wrong?" He touched Aidou's shoulder

Aidou seemed to jump fifty feet in the air like a scared cat. He was off the bench in a second and was grabbing his shirt over his heart. He had that kicked puppy look and his icy blue eyes were so sad even Zero was affected. " _Don't do that!_ " The blond stepped closer to the lake taking in deep breaths.

Zero continued to sit on the bench. "I'm sorry." A rare apology from the hunter had the blond turning around. "I called out to you but you didn't answer." The silver haired hunter was feeling nervous. He knew he wasn't good with emotions.

Aidou closed his eyes a bit as he turned away. Realizing the hunter had just seen him cry his life away, he hastily wiped the evidence of tears away. "Well, I was...preoccupied."

"I see." Zero said. Him and the blond weren't exactly best buds but after spending time in the Kuran Mansion together they gotten past being down each other's throats. "Want to talk about it?" Zero said tentatively.

Aidou sagged his shoulders in defeat. The Level B looked like the world had ended. "Not really." He came back to sit in the place he previously occupied. "You can look at this though." He held out the crumpled piece of paper to the hunter. He was trying not to cry. Just thinking about it made his heart ache all over again.

Zero took the paper from the despaired looking blond. His amethyst eyes scanned the paper and widen in shock at the contents. "You're...sterile?" The blond couldn't have children. Zero didn't know how much that meant to the other but from the tears it made a lot of sense. Aidou wasn't the type to go around crying over nothing.

Aidou gave a mirthless laugh. "Not only that, look at the bottom." The blond vampire covered his face and leaned over his knees. Tears started to flow and he couldn't control the sobs that escaped him.

Zero flinched at the blond's tone even though his face was mostly indifferent. Only his eyes portrayed the guilt he felt for the blond. As the Level A kept reading the paper the news only got worse. Because of Aidou's sterility his fiance's parents called off the engagement. This was all in a masculine hand writing and it went on to say that the blond would not take over as the Aidou Clan head as he could not provide the Clan with an heir. His older sister and her husband will take over for him. Despite that the blond was given an wealthy inheritance and was provided with any opportunity to get a job at the Family company. It was signed by Aidou's Father.

"Well..." Zero swallowed mouth feeling dry. Even for him that was a lot to swallow. "not everything is bad. You're still wealthy and your family still loves you?" He placed a hand on the blond's shivering back. The other vampire was still sobbing. "Aidou?"

The noble vampire quickly shot up and glared at Zero. "'Not bad?' you say." The Level B began to pace, angry. "I am a  **noble**! Not only is it extremely embarrassing that I can't sire any children, this  **condition**  barely exists in our race! I'm destined to remain a  _humiliation_  to my family and  _alone_. Who wants to be with a vampire who couldn't give them children? There's only a few of us as it is!" Tears started to fall again. "I'm worthless as an aristocrat, as a vampire,  _and_  as a man!" Aidou crouched on the ground with his head in his hands, looking like God abandoned him. Maybe he did in a sense.

Zero didn't know what he should do. He couldn't empathize with the blond. Zero had decided a long time ago that he didn't want children. He was the last of the Kiryuu's but he was turned into a vampire. That wouldn't leave the line pure. He'd rather it die out with him. He probably would have changed his mind for Yuki, but that was another life that didn't exist. The silver haired vampire crouched down in front of the blond. "Aidou you are not worthless."

The blond noble felt so wretched despite whatever anyone could say. "Easy for you to say. You still have respect. You can bare kids. You have the things I want." Aidou rubbed his face. "I never wanted anyone to see me like this." The blond covered his face again. " I never thought I'll be jealous of you of all people." He whispered.

The vampire hunter felt oddly flattered and hurt by those words. Flattered, because the blond trusted him enough to let loose his inner thoughts around him. Hurt, because Zero was sure it was because Aidou wasn't thinking clearly. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Aidou said sullen. "I got this today. I don't know how I can even face my family let alone Akatsuki."

"How about we go inside? The Chairman's house?" Zero changed topic seeing how sensitive Aidou was and knowing the other didn't want to be around other vampires at the moment.

Silence settled between them for a moment. "I could, I guess." Aidou made to stand when he heard a loud crack. Cracks in the ice appeared underneath the blond noble quickly and realization hit that he wasn't on solid ground. The snow had covered the boundary of the lake and the blond had unknowingly been sitting on top of the water.

Zero reacted as the blond fell in through the ice. He quickly reached out for the noble's arms. Before the water and ice could swallow him whole, Aidou was hauled out by the hunter to higher round. Aidou shivered, the bottom half of him wet. "Th-thank you."

Zero shook his head with a amused smirk. "Come one, ice princess. You can yell at me in warmer clothes." The hunter took off his trench coat and put it around the noble's shoulders.

Now that some of the hysteria was out his system Aidou questioned, "Why are you being so nice to me?" The two began to walk quickly to Cross' house. It was so cold that Zero kept shivering.

"I don't know." Zero replied honestly. "Returning the favor I guess."

The blond looked confused. "What favor?"

After lending the blond some of his clothes, Zero made tea for the vampire and they settled down in his room. That night Zero learned more about Vampire Society and how shallow they could be. He also learned how beautiful Aidou's personality could be if the blond opened up to you. Deep inside Zero's inner beast made a decision.

* * *

**{Sometime After that day...}**

There was a lot of emotional drama Aidou had to deal with because of his Clan. He was grateful however, that the inner circle was not the average aristocrat vampire and they were non-judgmental. In the wake of hearing about his sterility, his vampire friends and his cousin chose to stick by him even closer. It left the blond feeling loved and vaguely annoyed about the constant attention. Shockingly to everyone including him, his relationship with Zero changed drastically.

Zero had courted Aidou gently. Both vampires healing each other in their own odd way. Managing time between Zero's hunting jobs with Aidou's business job had been easy and difficult, but they both came to the conclusion to move in with each other. All the love and attention Zero gave Aidou captured the noble from the beginning. The blond's calm smile and heartwarming personality soothed Zero's soul in a way he thought only Yuki could do. They were together for 3 years before it happened. It was surprising they waited for so long since vampires were known for their sensuality and libido. Aidou had a feeling it had to do with his condition though. He didn't feel confident enough and Zero was kind and patient enough to never press the matter.

It was Christmas, marking the fourth anniversary in their relationship. Aidou and Zero had just come from the Kuran's mansion for their annual Christmas Ball. Their friends had begged them to spend the night and drink more, but they turned them down, wanting to enjoy the rest of the night alone. Now the couple was cuddling in front of the old style fire place in their house.

"Hanabusa..." Zero lifted the blond's head from his chest and gave him a sweet kiss. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Aidou asked, noting the weird glint Zero had in his eyes. They were nervous. "What is it?"

"I—I want to officially mate with you." Zero gulped as he stared into the curious blue eyes. "I know we still have some problems to iron out, but I want to be with you the rest of my life. With or without kids." The hunter took a deep breath and shifted something from his pocket.

Aidou's eyes widened as they landed on the little black box the hunter held in his pale hand. "Zero..." He was speechless.

"I waited until we were alone." Zero blushed lightly. "Open it, please."

Aidou did as he was told. Inside the box was a golden band with a medium sized diamond embedded in the middle. "Zero—you—it's..."

"I know it may not be as good as the things you are used to, but I didn't want to regret not ever having you in my life permanently." Zero said kissing the top of Aidou's head softly. "Will you be my husband Hanabusa?" He was nervous but he shouldn't have been.

The noble paused and then blasted out his answer. "Of course you idiot!" Aidou cried happily before kissing Zero with all the passion he held. After they parted Aidou said, "Took you long enough!" He laughed happily.

Zero smirked. His beautiful amethyst eyes alight with happiness at Aidou's answer. "Sorry it took so long, ice princess." He said affectionately as he kissed the blond again. Minutes passed by as the happy couple enjoyed each other. When they were breathless Zero took Aidou's hand gently and slid the ring on his finger.

Aidou's heart was racing. He didn't know how to express his feelings. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and he knew he was sick in love. The blond noble leaned up and whispered into Zero's ear. "I want you."

A delightful jolt went strait to Zero's dick. "You're playing with fire Hanabusa." Zero growled, nipping his love's neck. Zero has been a very patient man and he would wait forever for Hanabusa to be comfortable with the idea of them having sex.

"And I want all of you to burn me." Aidou smirked at the cliché line. "Come on my dear hunter, don't leave the princess waiting." The Level B bit Zero's lip slowly, knowing it drove the other mad.

Aidou was pretty sure he heard Zero's patience snap as he was quickly picked up bridal style with the hunter hurrying towards their bedroom. The couple kissed hotly as Zero kicked the mahogany door open. The lights were off but both vampires could see perfectly fine. The blond was then tossed on the bed. Zero shut the door, lust clear in his eyes.

When the hunter came closer Aidou tugged on Zero's long silvery locks. The hunter had grown his hair out in memory of his brother. " _Zero_." Aidou moaned as the other roughly ripped his shirt open. Zero placed open mouthed kisses on Aidou's chest and stomach. He was going to make sure the blond never forgot their first time together.

They got undressed quickly much to Aidou's surprise. Zero was very eager and the blond suddenly felt guilty that he made his man wait so long. Zero pulled Aidou's legs apart to get in between them. The noble's guilt was briskly kissed away as pale hands started to roam his hot body. The Ice Prince swore up and down that the temperature shot up fifty degrees. Aidou in turn felt the muscles on Zero's back and trailed down to cup his firm buttocks. He was awarded with an erotic groan as he started massaging the globes.

The silver haired vampire proceeded to place hickeys on the side of Aidou's neck enjoying the mewls the other was emitting. The blond vampire decided to ground his hips upward, causing their bare cocks to touch. The friction was bone-crushing.

"Baby  **please**." Aidou ground his hips again, moaning. "I want to feel you so bad."

If the hunter thought he was getting a sexual overload, he was definitely on cloud nine with those words. But being the gentleman he was, Zero paused his ministrations to ask breathlessly, "Hanabusa are you sure about this?"

Aidou growled in frustration and grabbed Zero's harden member. He rubbed it against his own slick cock making them both keen. " _Yes I'm sure_."

Zero had enough conscious thought to reach over to the bedside table and pull out the top drawer. He couldn't have their first time dry, right? The hunter leaned down and claimed his mate's lips again. He paused, coating his fingers. Giving his lover a look, Zero put one long finger in while twisting a pert nipple.

Aidou moaned wantonly. He fondled himself, squeezing his dick firmly and pumping. He couldn't wait that much longer. "Hurry." Aidou moaned pleading to Zero with eyes. Zero was using all his will power to not come right there. He still took his time though pumping one, then two, then three fingers into his blond's tight ass. He brushed around looking for that spot that made a person see stars. Zero pressed slightly to the left and the noble's body went taunt. " **Ah!** " Aidou shuddered. The hunter smirked as he lightly rubbed the spot torturing the blond with pleasure.

Then Aidou decided to inflict his own pleasurable torture as he grabbed the discarded lube and put some in his hand. The Ice wielder grabbed Zero's arousal firmly, pumping and teasing the slit. Even in bed it seems their rivalry was alive.

Even so, Zero caved first. Primal instincts taking over his mind. Once he deemed Aidou's hole prepared he slid his fingers out. Aidou whimpered at the loss. Zero grabbed the former idol's honey thighs and pulled Aidou's ass upon his own thighs.

Kissing each thigh, amethyst made contact with ice blue. The sexy hunter had the Level B's legs spread eagle wide. Aidou moaned as Zero lined up and pushed the head of his cock into him. Zero's inner beast took pride in seeing the blond's cock twitch with want as he watched the other vampire's hole suck him in. The blond vampire's claws ripped through the silk sheets having nothing to hold on too.

" **Fuck...** " Both panted harshly as Zero slowly pushed in to the balls. Sweat dripped down them both. Aidou bit his lip deliciously, drawing blood at the pleasure and pain that went through his spine as he was filled to the brim. Neither vampire was a virgin or a stranger to having sex with the same gender. But for some reason their first night together made them both feel too hot and inexperienced.

" _Damn_   _Hanabusa_..." Zero breathed. The hunter was having a hard time controlling himself. Aidou's ass was squeezing him like a vice and it was so hot and wet that Zero knew he would come right there if he wasn't using every ounce of his will.

"Ngh..." Aidou couldn't answer, having lost all thought. The two of them have done things of course like making out, fellatio, and using toys but there was never any penetration between both of them. Now having Zero's thick cock in his ass instead of his mouth was a totally new and pleasurable experience. " **Move**."

"But— **Ah!** " Zero was cut off as Aidou brought his hands from gripping the sheets to gripping his shoulders. The blond pulled the hunter down so they could kiss sloppily and shifted his legs to lock behind the hunter to pull him closer. The friction caused them both to moan.

"Now." Aidou breathed as they parted. He shifted his hips backwards and pushed onto Zero, causing both to see white for a second. " _Please_. We've waited  **too long**."

Zero's inner beast broke loose then and he drove into his lover. Pounding out his sexual frustration, love, lust, and everything else he felt for the blond. Aidou screamed the whole time as Zero struck his prostrate dead on with each powerful thrust. Both couldn't last that much longer and the familiar pool of liquid fire reached their bellies.

"Ze-Zero!" Aidou panted meeting the hunter each thrust. "I'm— _Uh_!" Aidou was trying to hold out as long as possible.

Sensing the end coming near, Zero leaned down and bit roughly into the blond's neck, causing the noble to spill his seed everywhere. Aidou in turn bit Zero's neck just as vicious as they felt the jolt of the mate marking. White coated both their chest and stomachs as Zero came deep within Aidou's walls. The blond moaned at the taste of blood and at his mate filling him up.

The vampires continued drinking, riding out their orgasm in bliss. Blood dripped off both their shoulders onto the white bed sheets. After a few minutes they stopped, mutually licking the excess blood up and then sharing a hungry kiss. They were far from done.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama.
> 
> Warnings: Unbeta-ed, OOCness, Sex, Blood, Fluff
> 
> Authoress: I've been craving my second OTP of vampire knight which is Aidou and Zero (whatever order). I went searching and found a few fics but so few good ones exist for this couple and I don't know why (besides KxZ of course) when it's obvious our favorite hunter has a soft spot for Aidou. If you could recommend me some off then I would love you forever! I hoped I conveyed how much time has passed and that this doesn't feel rushed. I'm rusty writing lemons too. Everyone have a very Merry Christmas! I hoped you liked this gift lol :)


End file.
